


sweet perfection

by honeymilkhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: There are many times when Seonghwa falls in love with Kim Hongjoong over and over again. Sometimes it’s the little things, like when Hongjoong remembers to take his socks out of his shoes when he leaves them by the door, or when he slides into bed and wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and doesn’t let go until morning. Sometimes it’s the way Hongjoong promises he’ll be with Seonghwa forever, no matter the cost.





	sweet perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with this pairing uwu I hope you enjoy this short piece :) dedicated to sheepness, thanks to chaoticgay for reading this over for me :)

There are many times when Seonghwa falls in love with Kim Hongjoong over and over again. Sometimes it’s the little things, like when Hongjoong remembers to take his socks out of his shoes when he leaves them by the door, or when he slides into bed and wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and doesn’t let go until morning. Sometimes it’s the way Hongjoong promises he’ll be with Seonghwa forever, no matter the cost. 

 

He definitely feels it now, seated outside at a local barbeque joint, sharing drinks and good meats with friends from the university. The sun is barely setting, the sky a mix of blue, orange, and purple. Hongjoong has one hand with a glass of beer, the other gesturing as he speaks to a fellow classmate about the professors they’ve shared. 

 

Seonghwa finds himself just staring at his boyfriend; they’ve been dating for a year (though they’ve known each other for five), but somehow it feels longer. He feels like Hongjoong is more than just his date, but someone who understands his soul through and through. He finds himself watching for the corners of Hongjoong’s lips to tug into a smile, and each time it makes Seonghwa’s heart flutter.

 

And eventually Hongjoong turns to find his boyfriend, and Seonghwa feels time stop. The setting sun seems to form a halo around Hongjoong, his skin glowing in the warm color. His red hair falls soft around his face, framing his features. And when Hongjoong smiles, Seonghwa feels his whole world flip upside down.

 

Hongjoong’s smile is brighter than the sun itself. 

 

“Seonghwa, are you okay?” Hongjoong asks, reaching over the table and resting his hand gently on his boyfriend’s arm. “Did you drink too much? Here, have some water.” Hongjoong takes a glass and sets it in front of the other male. His brows are slightly furrowed, worried about the state Seonghwa’s in. And then Seonghwa’s mind goes blank.

 

“I love you.” Seonghwa blurts out loud, without a second thought, cheeks red. It hits him much later just how loud he said it, and how embarrassing it had been in the moment. He hasn’t really had too much to drink, maybe a glass and a half, but maybe the alcohol has given him a bit more confidence, a little less restraint to say what’s on his mind.

 

And the way Hongjoong’s cheeks turn pink like the pinky sky behind him only adds to Seonghwa’s suffering. “Oh.” Hongjoong covers his mouth with his hand, equally embarrassed. But his hand doesn’t hide the little giggle, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. “So suddenly, I—” His eyes find Seonghwa’s, and he giggles again. His classmate notices and turns away from them to not disturb the moment. 

 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry.” Seonghwa feels his own face grow red hot. “I didn’t mean to, but I  _ mean _ it, I don’t regret it, but I um…” And then Hongjoong starts giggling again, this time not hiding behind his hand. 

 

“I do too.” Hongjoong says, squeezing Seonghwa’s hand with his own. And Seonghwa meets his gaze and feels the sincerity there, knows Hongjoong speaks from the heart. “Love you.” His cheeks turn even brighter than before. “Very much.”

 

Seonghwa can’t help but giggle along with his boyfriend, his spirits soaring. Who knew he would drop the L word at a place like this? It’s not at all what Seonghwa has planned, but Hongjoong’s smile outline by the warm glow of the setting sun? It’s more than he can ever ask for.

 

Hongjoong then stands up, fishing out a few bills from his wallet and handing it to his classmate. “Here, take this to cover for me and Seonghwa.”

 

“Already?” She whines, taking the money and slipping it in her purse. “You barely drank anything...are you already drunk?”

 

“Well,” Hongjoong turns to eye Seonghwa a moment before giggling, “yeah, I am a little drunk. I think I’m going to need a long nap.”

 

It’s then that she notices the hurried awkwardness between the two lovebirds before she giggles. “Oh, okay, take care then. Don’t take too long of a nap; you still have work in the morning.”

 

“I don’t know.” Hongjoong whistles innocently. “I have a feeling I’ll be extremely sick tomorrow. Maybe...the stomach flu?”

 

“Haha, I got it.” She smiles and pats him on the arm sweetly. “It’s not like you take too much time for yourself.” She leans over to wave at Seonghwa. “Let’s keep the stomach flu to one day, yeah?”

 

Seonghwa feels his cheeks red. “One day, ma’am.” Hongjoong laughs at that, already rushing to cling onto his lover’s arms. 

 

“See you next week.” Hongjoong calls out before pushing for Seonghwa to move. “I already gave her some money, let’s go home.” He whines, gently hitting his arm until Seonghwa finally decides to move (or when his body finally obeys him and fights the slight drunkenness away). 

 

* * *

 

 

When Seonghwa wakes up next, he finds himself half-naked, buried in soft clean sheets and blankets, and his beautiful boyfriend clinging to him while he sleeps. His head aches just a tiny bit, but he’s definitely has worse hangovers. He lays there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

 

Realization finally hits him.  _ I love you. _ That phrase plays over and over in his head, the way the words roll off Hongjoong’s lips like a secret, like they were only meant for Seonghwa to hear. His heart pounds as his memory, very slowly, plays back the events of life. He lets out a small whine, covering his hand with his mouth at how madly in love with Hongjoong he is.

 

“Thinkin’ ‘bout me?” Hongjoong’s voice is thick with sleep, and his eyes don’t open quite yet, but he nuzzles Seonghwa’s chest with his head. “‘ur heartbeat ish sho loud…” Hongjoong yawns, wrapping a tighter hold on Seonghwa with a bare leg, refusing to let go. 

 

It’s then that Seonghwa notices Hongjoong’s state of attire, or lack thereof. The shirt the red haired boy is wearing is definitely not his own, much too long on the shorter boy. And with the way Hongjoong brushes up against him...he must have decided to tease Seonghwa even more by wearing something lacy underneath. 

 

“Yeah, I’m always thinking of you.” Seonghwa says with a heavy exhale, a loving sigh. “And how perfect you are.”

 

Hongjoong squeaks at that, playfully hitting Seonghwa (but since he’s sleepy, his hits don’t pack much punch). “Me?” His voice cracks. “It’s you...Seonghwa ish…” he pauses to yawn, lifting his head up for a moment to peek at his boyfriend with one eye cracked open before flopping his head back down on Seonghwa’s chest, “...perfect…”

 

Seonghwa wants to count his lucky stars over and over again, only giving breaks to peek down at Hongjoong and make sure this sweet boy is still there and that it’s not a dream. The way Hongjoong’s toes tap playfully on Seonghwa’s legs, the way he can feel drool collect on his chest where Hongjoong sleeps, the warmth from his body clinging to his own...it’s all reassuring that this is real, and that Hongjoong loves him just as much.

 

He vows to pepper Hongjoong’s face in kisses when he wakes up again just to prove to his boyfriend that he is definitely not dreaming, and that Seonghwa loves him all the same.

 

But maybe after another nap...the soft sunlight streaming through the windows isn’t too bright yet, and Hongjoong’s light snores coax Seonghwa to follow suit. 

 

And the rest of the day can be saved for many kisses and cuddles...when the boys wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
